The REAL Haunted Leg!
by Kat Mariano
Summary: i am gonna have to say that this is a r/j and eventullay a l/l. i reallie suk at summaries but plz read it i think its good. the rating is a precaution b/c of some swearing, but nothing too bad as of yet.
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
hey this is my 2nd fanfic. the first 1 didnt go too well and i lost interest. ill try not to do that to this one. first of all, i wanna say that i LOVE gilmore girls and Milo Ventimiglia.I am a freaking encycolpedia on the show, so if there is anything at all you need to know, im your girl. my email is xtremeangel14@yahoo.com. if you have a ? or suggestion on how i can make the story work better, plz share.  
  
Here's the part where i warn you. I am writing this fic b/c i love gilmore girls and i enjoy writing. I wanna share the fic with any1 who wants to read it. i will accept constructive critisism. if your gonna review just to hate on me plz dont. personnally i could careless if you think the fic sux or not so plz DONT SEND HATE MAIL !  
okie thts all i have to say. hope you enjoy it r/r.  
w/ 3 always-  
Kat Mariano 


	2. Chapter 1 untitled

Title: the real haunted leg  
disclaimer: you caught me, i am hiding Milo under my pillow.(hes actully sevreing AS my pillow, but hey) i might share him if your nice people and you r/r  
a/n- i switch POV's frequently because i hate writing in 3rd person. so ill try to make it as less confusing as possible. on w/ the story-  
  
Lorelai's POV-  
"Chris! Just give it time!" I called out to him as he was about to pull away on his motorcycle. He nodded and rode off.  
  
*Later that Night*  
Lorelai and Rory are sitting down on the couch, eating everything that Rory bought earlier at the market.  
  
Rory's POV-  
"So? What was with the sudden rush out of Doose's? Did you see Taylor naked?" mom asked.  
"Gross, Mom. Ew. Why would you say that?"  
"Hey! You didnt answer my question."  
"I didnt wanna dwadle. I was starving and tired and I just wanted to go home." I lied.  
"Okay" pause "Are you lying to me?"   
"Yes, I am. But I dont feel like talking about it right now."  
"Fair enough. So, you still hungray? I feel like pizza."  
"Nah. Order it anyway. Cold pizza is the best breakfast food."  
"Fine. Everything?"  
"Everything. I think I am gonna go to sleep. I'll see you and my cold pizza in the morning."  
Okay, night."  
  
I walked into my room. I didnt wanna read, which was weird. I wanted to talk to someone. I couldnt call Lane and I didnt want to talk to Dean. And for some strange reason, I wanted to talk to Jess.  
"You know what mom?" I said, walking out of my room.  
"I'm not a mind reader honey."  
"I think I'm gonna go for a walk."  
"K. Dont be gone too long and dont talk to strangers."  
"Bye." I grabbed my coat and left the house. I didnt care I was in my pj's. This was home. Most of these people saw me in diapers. I walked to Luke's. It was already closed, but I knw that Jess wasnt asleep. So, I threw rocks at his wondow until he answered.  
"Yes, Romeo?" Jess asked, after he popped his head out of the window.  
"Juliet, wanna go for a walk?"  
"Sure. I'll be right down." Moments later, Jess appeared.  
"I'm suprised your still talking to me." I said.  
"Really? Why's that?" he ajusted the collar of his coat.  
"Beacuase of what happened at the market. I had no right to say what I said. I was being a jerk. I'm sorry."  
"Forget it. I wasnt being very helpful. I shouldnt have brought up Shane. I was just trying to make you jealous."  
"Well, it worked. Like a charm. Jess, I tried writing to you, but it all sounded so stupid. Despite the fact that Dean wrote me thousands of letters, I only thought about you. I felt terrible about telling you not to say anything and then taking off, but I was scared." I confesed.  
"I scare you?" he stopped walking and so did I.  
"Yes. You terrify me. I'm wild and reckless when I'm with you. I dont trust myself to be as level-headed when it comes to you."   
"i dont understand." he stated and we started walking again.  
"Jess, Dean has always been safe. I say no, he wont push. But your different."  
"You think I wont take no for an answer? Fine, try me. Rory, have sex with me, right here, right now."  
"I cant say no to you. I.....just cant."  
"Then Ill say no. Ror, I am not gonna do anything, at all to hurt you, ever. I promise. But I need to know. You say the word, nothing else matters. Not this town, not Dean and his shit. Just you and me. All you have to do is tell me." he said.  
  
  
HAHA! cliff hanger. I hate those and I know you do too. but the sooner you gove me reviews the sooner you know what happens!!!!!!!!! and the next chapter doesnt start off w/ rory n jess.   
Sry bout all the dialouge, but i love convos between rory n jess. 


	3. When Tragdey Strikes

hey guys sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger but its fun.thnx 4 the positive reveiws. not a one sed i sucked so, thts good.  
Sirus, Mysterygirlco10 and Night Angel thnx 4 the reviews.   
Christine- i love the dialouge to. i think it rocks.  
Griss- Rory and Jess make the ultimate couple. they are better then Dean!  
not to Dean bash, but i agree w/ jess. he sux 4 dumping rory infront of every1.  
on w/ the story-  
  
*Meanwhile*   
Lorelia's POV-  
I just got off the phone with the pizza guy and it rings. "Hello?"  
"Lorelai? This is Sherry." she sounded like she was crying.  
"Hi. What's wrong?"  
"Chris, on his way home, he crashed on his bike."   
"Oh my god. Is he okay?" I asked.  
"Not he's not." she broke down.  
"Sherry. Calm down. Dont get upset. It's not good for you."  
"I dont care. Christopher's dead!" I dropped the phone.  
'He was just here. I just saw him. He wasnt dead. He was alive. Very alive.' I thought and started crying.  
"Um, Sherry? Where are you?"  
"In Hartford. At the hospital."  
"I'll be there as soon as I find Rory.  
I got in my car. I didnt even have a jacket on and it was cold. 'I hope Rory's not too cold.' I thought.   
I searched around the town for her but no luck. And somehow, I ended up at Luke's.  
"Luke! Luke! Open up right now!!" I screamed as I pounded on the door.   
He came down and opened the door, "Lorelai? What's wrong? Is Rory okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I cant find her. Chris is dead and I cant find her."  
"Rory's dad died?" Luke asked.  
"Yes. He died tonight. Do you know where Rory is?"  
"No. But dont worry. She's somewhere with Jess."  
"Oh. Yes. Great. That's reassuring. Damn it!"  
"Lore, it's okay. We'll go find them." Luke and I left the diner.  
"Rory! Rory! Jess!" Luke called through the small town. I'm glad he did. I was too choked up to yell.  
"Luke? Why are you yelling?" Jess asked.  
"Yeah. Mom? What's wrong?" Rory asked.  
"Um, hun. We, uh, need to go to Hartford. Your, uh, father is um, he died."  
Rory and I collasped in eachother's arms, both in a fit of tears. We fell to the ground. Luckilly, Luke and Jess were there or we wouldnt have been able to get up. 'Wow. Luke's really strong.' I thought.  
  
*dum-dum-dum! I think I'll wait till i get about 8 reveiws to post the next chptr. I'm in a good mood so I feel like tourtureing people. Maybe Ill let you get by w/ only 7 reviews, if they're good.  
love-  
Kat Mariano 


	4. GoodBye to Sherry?

thank you! thank yo, my devoted readers! i agree, it was verrie short but thts wht i like. I love making u NEED the next chapter.  
i have an idea. i wanna play a game. It's called Kat's Gilmore Trivia. I give you a question and you answer back in a review. and when i post a new chapter, thn i'll tell you who was ryte.  
Question # 1: In season 1, episode 4, what were the reasons that Rory had to buy 3 highlighters?  
Do you know the answer? Do ya? Well, the only way you can know for sure is if you review. So click the button.  
  
Still Lorelai's POV-  
At The Diner, I goes to get into the jeep, but Luke stops me. "If you start driving, it'll take us forever to get there." I said.  
"At least we'll get there safely. Get in the other side."  
"Okay." I said. Rory and Jess were already in the backseat.  
  
Rory's POV-  
'I couldn't stop crying. My father is dead. After all I said to him tonight, I feel so terrible.' I thought.  
"Are you okay?"Jess asked, quietly.  
"Dead." I said. My thousand dollar education, and that was all the comment I could form right now. I hugged Jess so tight. Just him holding me, made me feel a little better.  
"I dont know how you feel, but I'm always here. Okay?" he asked. I didnt answer. And he must've known that internally I said yes because he said, "Okay. Good." We sat just like that for the whole 20-minute drive to Hartford.  
When we stopped and got out of the car, I couldnt bring myself to go inside.  
"Ror? You can do it. I'll come in with you. I'll be right here." he said.  
'Wow. Jess is being sweet and understanding. A side very few have seen.' I thought.  
"Thanks." we followed mom and Luke into the hospital.   
"I need to stop thinking. They're not gonna let me go back. So, this is me, thinking about something else." I said. We sat in these really uncomfotable chairs when mom and Luke went to go look for Sherry.  
"So, what are we thinking of now?"  
"Jess. I'm really glad your here. Last time I was in this hospital, I had no one. Mom had Luke. And now I have you here too." I said.  
"Really?"  
"I dont actully know what point I'm trying to make. I'm just talking."  
"Well, look at the bright side. At least this time your not in the hosptial because of me." he smirked.  
"That was a fun night, wasnt it? I told you millions of times that-"  
"That it wasnt my fault. I know. It doesnt matter anymore. Your fine. That's all that does matter."he said.He slid his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer so that my head rested on his shoulder. We stayed there until Mom and Luke came back, with Sherry.  
"Oh,Rory? Hi. I havent seen you in a while. Is this your new boyfirend? What happened to that Dean guy?" Sherry asked. I could tell she was trying to make light of the subject.  
"Um, no." I stood up. "Sherry this is Luke's nephew, Jess. We're friends." I said. We all stood there awkardly.  
"So? Um, what. Happened?" mom asked.  
"He swerved to miss an animal or something and he hit a truck. They say that he died instantly." Sherry said.  
"Oh God." mom said. Luke hugged her.  
"I dont really know what to do." I whispered to Jess.  
"Me either."  
I hugged Sherry. "I'm so sorry, Rory. But at least I still have G.G."  
"Excuse me?" I asked.I stepped back from her.  
"The baby,G.G. Short for Georgia. I hope I'll be so busy to even think about him." Sherry said.  
"Why is that?" Jess asked.  
"I dont wanna deal with this. You should probably know that I'm leaving. I am gonna move back to Iowa. With my mom. I dont think I'm gonna stay for the funeral."  
"Sherry why are you telling me this?" I asked.  
"Because. I'm probably leaving now. Please dont tell your mother." And with that Sherry turned around and left.  
"That was fairly weird."Jess said.  
"Yes.It was. Where's mom and Luke?" I asked, looking around.  
"The doctor came and got them while you were talking to Sherry. I didnt wanna interrupt."   
"Alright."  
"You bad."Jess said, examining me.  
"Well, thanks doctor Jess. What do you presucbribe?" I asked.  
"Coffee. Mass amounts of coffee. There has to be a cafeateria somewhere. Let's go." Jess and I walked hand in hand to find a cafeateria.  
  
I am so sorry. That chapter sucked and it took me 4ever to write it. My apologies. The next 1 wont be so delayed. thnx 4 understanding   
love always-  
Kat 


End file.
